No Matter Who You Are
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Loki is wondering why Lyra has been avoiding him. What happens when he confronts her? Will Lyra love him for who he is and not what he is? LokixOc I DO NOT OWN MATANTEI LOKI RAGNAROK!


**This is my first "Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok" fic, co please be nice about it, please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok", except for Lyra and the mention of my other OC Arye.**

* * *

Loki was standing in front of the window, looking outside of it. He was thinking of what to do since there has not been any cases for the past few weeks. Mayura was at home, helping with her father while talking about detective stuff with him, which still annoys him. Yamino was doing his house duties and Lyra was not being herself lately. Whenever she looks at him, the young 16-year old red-haired and emerald green eyed girl would just weakly smile at him. He was wanting to know what was wrong with her and wondering what was wrong with him whenever he was around her.

He and Yamino met Lyra when she was asking them to help find her little sister, Arye. When she found her with their help, she has been in dept to them ever since. She was always good with cooking and organizing things, but she was not good at detective stuff, so she would just help around the house. She and Mayura got along fine, but she and Thor were always arguing with one another. Yamino treated her like a sister.

There was a knock on the door and Loki turned, saying, "Come in."

Lyra soon opened the door and walked inside. She was looking quite distant and that was when Loki knew that he had to ask her at this very minute. He turned around and faced her.

Lyra asked, "You wanted to see me, Loki-_kun_?"

"Lyra-_san_, you have been acting strange lately," the 12-year old replied. "I was wondering why you are like this. Is there something that is bothering you?"

Then the young teen replied, "Well... That was what I was afraid of when I was around you..."

Then Loki asked, walking to the couch, "Why don't you sit down so we can talk?"

Obeying, Lyra sat down and looked down at the floor, doing her very best not to look at the boy. Loki turned to see that and then he knew that now was the time.

He asked, "Why have you been so distant with me? This is not like you at all."

"I just had other things in my mind and I just had to be alone to think about them..." Lyra spoke, still not bothering on looking up at him.

Sighing, Loki then walked over and sat right next to her. "Lyra_-san,_ why are you acting like this?"

"There's someone I like... No, someone I am in love with..."

Loki gave her an odd look. "Who is this person you are in love with?"

Lyra shook her head. "I don't know why we're talking about this! I have work to do!" She stood up. "I just can't talk to you, Loki-_kun_! You just wouldn't understand at all!"

Loki did not want her to get off the hook that easily. He soon grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to get her to sit back down on the couch. She looked at him like he was insane and she was willing to try and get out of his grasp and leave. But the next thing she knew was that her emerald eyes were locked on Loki's deep green ones, which got her body to act strange. She felt lost in them and there was nothing else that could break her from the trance.

"Lyra-_chan_..." Loki spoke, saying 'chan' for the very first time.

"Loki-_kun_..." Lyra spoke softly.

That was when she knew that this was her only chance and she was not going to lose it! She took a deep breath and that was when this was going to be worth her while.

She whispered, "Loki-_kun_... I love you... I loved you for some time now..."

Loki soon widened his eyes before he smiled softly. "I feel the same way..."

He was inching in to kiss her when she backed away, shaking her head. He looked at her with a hurt look on his face and it hurt the teen's feelings to see him like this.

He asked, "What's wrong? I thought you loved me."

"I do, but this is wrong! You are only 12 years old and I am 16! It would never work out! I should have known about this the moment I fell in love with you..." Tears soon welled in her eyes. "I am so sorry..."

Then Loki whispered, "You don't have to apoligize. Close your eyes for me, ok?"

Lyra looked at him with teary eyes. "Why?"

The boy grinned. "Trust me."

The young teen girl did as she was told and then felt something strange, but had no idea. She then heard a different voice chuckle and that got her to be very curious.

A bit deep, but charming voice spoke, "Open your eyes now, Lyra-_chan_."

Lyra then opened her eyes to be facing with an teenage version of Loki and he had the same eyes and hair as him, but with different clothes. He looked a bit like a prince from one of her favorite fairytales. She was shocked and surprised at the same time, but also felt like fainting.

She asked, "L-Loki-_kun_?"

Loki nodded. "This is what I used to be before I was exhiled by Odin. Lyra-_chan_... You don't have to worry about what that person is or how old they are, all that matters is loving them for who they are."

That got her tears to finally fall down her face as Lyra smiled at him. He smiled back and then he cupped a hand on her cheek, caressing it gently. He was staring into her eyes as Lyra did the same. Then the 18-year old began to lean in, closing his eyes slowly as she did the same, but not leaning in. She was feeling his warm, gentle breath caress her lips before she felt his lips touch hers.

She deeply inhaled as he pulled away then, staring into her eyes once again, but this time in a loving and affectionate way. Loki then cupped his other hand on her other cheek before he leaned in and stopping with his lips half an inch from hers.

He whispered, "You have lovely eyes. They remind me of the grass."

Lyra smiled. "Same as yours, but darker."

Then Loki kissed her, but this time it was longer and passionate. Lyra kissed him back and had her arms wrapped around his neck, some of his hair trapped between her fingers. Loki then leaned on her more to have her lay on the couch with him on top of her, one knee knelted so he would not crush her with his weight. He then deepened the kiss and then licked on her bottom lick, asking for enterance. Lyra welcomed it by letting out a big gasp before she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. Her tongue touched his and they had their tongues dancing before they pulled away, some drool dangling on their bottom lip like a piece of string.

They were panting from the pressure of their kiss and then Loki sat up, bringing Lyra up with him, holding her in his arms. The girl laid her head on his chest and had her arms wrapped around him, being closer to him. She closed her eyes and enjoyed her moment with snuggling with him. Loki rest his chin on top of her head and inhaled her scent of lilacs. He loved that smell as he closed his eyes to relax with his new lover in his arms.

He whispered, "Never leave me... You have to promise me on that, love."

Lyra nodded. "On my heart and on my love..." she softly whispered.

Then before they both knew it, they soon fell asleep in each other's arms moments later, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**Did you like it? Let me know. Review please and let me know if you want me to make a story out of this.**


End file.
